The Schrodinger Paradox
by MadxHatterxTeapot
Summary: Since the beginning of time there has only been Raziel that had free will, free of the Wheel of Fate, now as darkness rises Nosgoth must face something it has never encountered: other beings with the power of Free will in their hands. Chapter 5 Up.
1. Tock ticks and Poker Faces

Authoress Note: All right, so in the past I've never been that good with Legacy of Kain fanfiction. I try a lot of things that I later don't end up liking because I don't like it or the fans don't like it. Hopefully this will be of great help. I had a lot of inspiration from another fanfiction I'm doing in order to perform this and I hope to God that it pays off and this fanfiction, this time, around will work.

Enough about that, let's get started shall we.

Thanks.

--

_Disclaimer 1: I do not own the Legacy of Kain series or its characters. Legacy of Kain is owned by Crystal Dynamics, Edios, and Amy Hening._

_Disclaimer 2: If you note an idea of Alice in Wonderland hinting in this fanfiction, it does not belong to me, it is owned by Lewis Carroll._

_Disclaimer 3: I have my own original characters that belong to me (Madame Hatter, Mistress Hare, and ect). Please do not steal them._

_--_

Commotion

--

_"Cell #12 is destroyed! IX is loose-GRAHH!"Splatter!_

Squish!

There was feline-like growling and yowling until the advancing guards upon it were brought down with a single swipe of rusty chains hanging from shackles wrapped around wrists.

--

"_Hold him off as long as you can! Check the others! Make sure they're not open as well"_

"_Are you mad?! He's all ready taken down twenty-six of our kinsmen, while being restrained. We can't hold him back forever!"_

"_Send for the Sarafan Lord! They've all gotten loose!"_

"_NO!"_

Time seemed to freeze upon the Hylden soldiers and they were suddenly sliced in half by a scythe with a pocket-watch attachment to it. Glinting emerald eyes glared at the bodies as they fell to the ground and a terrified squeak came from behind the scythe.

_--_

Panic

--

"_The Sarafan Lord has fallen!"_

"_What?! No! It can't be-ARGHH!!!"_

Hands clasped over ears as a deafening opera screech came from the hallway they were in and their heads suddenly gushed blood from ears before they dropped dead from aneurisms. High-heeled boots clicked against the stone floor with determination and the haunting opera screech came again as more soldiers flooded the hallway.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

There was recollection of built up pain and agony, experiments, blood transfusions, genetic corruption, mutation, and torture. There was a scythe, a screeching opera scream, time freezing on the tormentors, objects being thrown by mental magnitudes, and of course the old fashioned 'slice 'n' dice' with bare hands.

A mighty silver axe crashed down on many necks, poisonous fans rained down upon those who had dared cross them, a spear made of rough diamond inflicting insanity, and double blades as black as ink skewered those whom crossed their path.

Blood, gallons of it seemed wash over in faded memories of gray. Eyes blinked rapidly in slumber until they opened to reveal cat-like pupils staring through irises of yellow-green.

They dilated briefly before returning to normal sized again. He rolled over in his itchy pile of hay before cold water was poured over his head. "GAH!!!" He hissed in anger.

Eyes glared up at the young woman standing over him with a teapot filled with cold water in her hands. Emerald eyes locked with the yellow-green ones and she spoke. "We have work to do, Cat."

There was silence before a jagged grin appeared on his previously angry face. "They're coming back aren't they?"

"…Her Majesty sent word. She can feel them coming. Do you think you can handle the task?" A musty maroon top hat was tilted slightly

"…I've lived more lives than just 9."

--

Heels clicked along the hallway of the mansion, while boots clomped at the other end. "Madame Hatter." Said the woman it belonged towards the other.

"Mistress Hare." The young woman, called Madame Hatter, responded.

They walked down the hallway towards each other before stopping in front and doing some kind of secret handshake before bumping hips and chuckling humorously. "Ah, still have it I see?"

"Always have, always will. Where's Mr. Full-of-fleas?" A pair of grey rabbit-esque ears twitched together atop curly black hair that drastically contrasted to chocolate colored skin covered in neon great tribal tattoos.

"Mr. Cat is out on an errand. He's putting our plan on display by going to the first source of the problem." The top hat was flicked off straight locks of brown hair before the brim landed between slender fingers. She twirled it around briefly before kicking it around on her boots like a hacky-sack and watched as it landed in back on her head.

"Hmph." Mistress Hare rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're lucky, our generous host has tolerated our sporadic behavior for so long."

"He likes when you strut." Madame Hatter informed, brows rising suggestively. "Of course you've so quaintly drop kicked him several times at his advances on you."

"…He's green and I have a hinting notion (though I don't want to find out) that he is somewhat furry as well." Mistress Hare shuddered. Her teeth grit when she heard a creak on the stairwell in front of them.

"Ladies." Came a deep voice. Vorador was standing there watching their conversation. Of course, not much seemed to have changed about the elder vampire except the fact his lechery was being beaten down to it's last inch by the rabbit-eared woman standing at the top of the stairs.

"Everything is well in your accommodations?"

"You're aware we are enemies of your kind, Mr. Vorador." Madame Hatter turned to him with a frown, crossing her arms in front of herself. Mistress Hare dusted off several things on her companion's blazer and gave Vorador a scowl from next to the Hatter woman.

"Residing in the same home as my enemy is nothing. Thousands of your kin have probably died here before and many more after them followed (I assume). Of course, if your agenda is destroying them by genocide, be my guest. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Vorador quoted, his brows rose, as the woman who liked to kick him so much moved away from her friend.

"Spare us." Mistress Hare mocked him, stepping down the stairs pulling up her barmaid skirts in order to be able to kick Vorador better at close range. "If there's any hidden meaning or hint in those words you shall sorely regret them." She warned, having a murderous glint in her eyes that were the same color as Madame Hatter's.

"Why don't you tell me about Mr. Pussy Cat and his endeavors. What does he get out of helping you? I mean, you're all a bunch of misfits running around Nosgoth like you run it." Vorador chuckled humorously. "How is Mr. Chevalier? Madame Harlequin?"

A riding crop was suddenly produced from Madame Hatter's blazer and she pointed it at Vorador's chest before slapping it against him with a frown. "You will do well to call me Madame 'Hatter'. I am not your friend and I will not be your plaything. Otherwise Mistress Hare, Mr. Cat, or I will have to hurt you. It's not easy for us to avoid violence when we feel threatened, Mr. Vorador. It's only natural if we attack _because_ we feel threatened or _because_ we know that nothing good will come of it."

Vorador snatched the riding crop from her and snapped it in half, gritting his fangs at Madame Harlequin Hatter before drawing back when he realized how close Mistress Hare was to him with her heels.

"Back…off."

"Very well…warning noted. I understand. How long does Mr. Chevalier plan to go backwards in time?"

"To the point where the Timestreamer is. You're all ready familiar with him. So are we." Madame Hatter could care less about her riding crop, but of course she could replace it in time. "Reginald will help Mr. Cat in that department."

"But what if Mr. Rabbit cannot bring him back?" Vorador asked. "I understand that he can manipulate time, but how will he get Mr. Cat back to this time and place?" He sounded cocky and sneered at Mistress Hare before she pressed her knee against his gut.

"Back." She hissed.

"Henrietta." Madame Hatter said with a small smile. "Why don't we sit down for a cup of tea?"

"I'd rather settle for poker. We've beaten this old cocker in almost every game we've played with him. I wouldn't mind humiliating him again. It's fun, and I like watching you lose your patience." Henrietta Hare growled, stepping away from a stressed looking Vorador.

"You're starting to tug at my nerves, _children_. Now, how will Mr. Cat return to this present time if Moebius the Timestreamer is in a different time right now?" He rubbed his stomach with a grunt and stood up straight.

Madame Hatter turned her back to Vorador and looked up at mural on the wall, her short skirts swayed slightly as she walked.

"He's a paradox. He'll find his own way back through the loophole."

--

Jittery hands shook while holding the golden pocket watch. A pair of oval-shaped glasses were trying to determine what time it was on the watch before he turned the dial on it repeatedly. "Chevalier, this won't bring you back here just so you know. You'll have to find your own way back."

Wide green eyes looked up at the cat man standing there with the other man impatiently. "You've got to trust me when I assure you…I tell you the truth."

A violet colored tail swished back and forth while angry yellow green eyes stared down at 'bunny-boy' and all of his OCD-ness. "Oh get on with it, fucker!" The cat man snarled, jagged teeth were gnashed at his timid companion in annoyance before the watch was set.

The two standing together were an unusual looking pair, more unusual than Madame Hatter and Mistress Hare together, of a man dressed in a ragged looking leather straight-jacket dyed a dark purple and poorly stitched together with staples. "Hurry up Bunny-boy! I don't have much patience left!"

White rabbit ears stuck straight up towards the sky as the cat-man, called Chevalier, yanked them upwards with a nasty hiss. "Faster!"

"Ow!" Reginald yelped, tightening his grip on the golden chain of the pocket watch. It was attached to a collar on his neck, so he wouldn't freak out if it were taken away from him. Reginald had an awful habit of looking at the time when it was unnecessary.

His eyes squinted shut in pain before his ears were released and he dusted himself off, trying to make himself as neat and tidy as possible before he returned to the Madame and Mistress. "Now, Chevalier, you realize that…you'll have a tough time getting back right?"

Yellow-green eyes narrowed at him and his ears were yanked again. "Ouch!"

"Yes, idiot. I know that. I'll find my own way. I'm not stupid." He snagged the pocket watch in his creeping fingers and clenched it. "Now, Reggie-boy. You help me with the magic words: I'll say tick, you say tock."

"Tock." Reginald gulped.

"Tick." Chevalier grinned before the number hand struck twelve on the pocket watch and he was gone in a flash.

--

"We caught him at the border, Lord Moebius."

The timestreamer stared into the vat of water, trying to get a good read on Chevalier's reflection within it but the water was cloudy and he could see nothing. Moebius smacked the bottom of his staff against the floor. "…His path, I cannot see it." He realized only a few seconds later he was being informed of the situation. "Well, what was he doing on the border and how did he come into the stronghold?"

"He came quietly, but when we got inside he killed several men and we had to restrain him. We've put him in the lower level dungeons. It's bad enough there's a vampire stalking the grounds coming for you My Lord. Should we be worried?"

"…Hmph." Moebius turned towards the vat of water again and moved his staff over it. "No, I've important matters anyway. Humor him for a bit, make him seem like you're actually trying to keep him out. I do not die today." The old man chuckled darkly.

"Yes my lord." The soldier knelt. "Shall I take you to the prisoner?"

Moebius turned towards the doors and grinned. "Well, I _would_ like to know what we are dealing with."

--

Deterioration: one of many words to describe Nosgoth's decay. The Pillars used to be colored a streaming splash of cleansing white, now brought to ruin by corruption, racism, hatred, and malice towards all things uniquely beautiful and very different. The vampires fit neatly into the category. The impaled corpses of the undead creatures were arrogantly strewn above the Sarafan stronghold and all around. The sight of it sickened Kain.

High and silent it was silence: the sound of utter desolation. The Sarafan…were on the move again. He would take out whichever ones came hunting for him. Moebius was at his fruitless efforts again. The grip of a sharply cloven hand tightened around the Reaver as the golden hues had narrowed and the silent 'pad pad' sound of Kain's feet shuffled.

"There's one!" An archer shouted in the Vampire Lord's direction. The telekinetic energy from Kain's free hand threw the screaming lookout from his post and onto a rotting wooden pike sticking out of the ground with a decaying vampire corpse. Ironic that a Sarafan would end up on the same deathbed as a vampire. Well not really.

He was less humane in killing the Sarafan now, no matter if they begged. Kain was more prone to cut them open and strew their innards around on the snowy ground much to the disgust of Moebius…Kain tried it once and thought it was meaningless. What was the point in mutilating the corpses if the dead men were not screaming in agony? He had become lost in thought as an arrow zoomed straight past his face. Kain had been missed by a slim miscalculation. He wouldn't be caught off guard again as he raised the blood-drinking blade and drove it through the offender's skull.

"Vae Victus." He sneered, ripping the head off and practically using it as a toy as he bounced it up and down on the Reaver with a wicked grin, he smacked it towards one of the swordsmen and knocked them over from the strength of the impact. Too distracted by the horror that one of their own men's body parts had been used as a tool in attacking them, Kain snapped the neck of one swordsman and greedily drank the blood to the last drop. He hadn't fed, and he wasn't in a particularly pleasant mood after being caught off guard. Only two spearmen and one swordsman remained as Kain held out his claws and motioned his index talon with a grin.

"_Come…let us play you wretched dogs…"_

--

Authoress Note: Well I certainly hoped you all enjoyed this. I'm not planning on revealing what's going on yet but hopefully you'll like it. (Hopes and prays) Thanks. Please Read and Review.


	2. The Blind Seer

Authoress Note: All right! One Review on the first chapter. I'm excited now, and it's somebody I know! Hi! (waves) I'm hoping you guys will like the story more as I continue it.

So then, for anybody who has read it (and is in hiding), I appreciate it and hopefully we'll be getting some more reviews as soon as possible. Thanks so much to anybody hiding out there. Haha.

Reviewer Acknowledgement:

Tarja the wind witch: Aww! Thanks so much for reviewing on my story. I appreciate it. Hey! You could be my first fan of the story. Haha. I really think that you should somehow continue the rest of your other story though. I think I'd like to see another chapter written if possible. In my opinion you could go somewhere with it. I'd definitely read more of it. Thanks!

--

_Disclaimer 1: I do not own the Legacy of Kain series or its characters. Legacy of Kain is owned by Crystal Dynamics, Edios, and Amy Hening._

_Disclaimer 2: If you note an idea of Alice in Wonderland hinting in this fanfiction, it does not belong to me, it is owned by Lewis Carroll._

_Disclaimer 3: I have my own original characters that belong to me (Madame Hatter, Mistress Hare, and ect). Please do not steal them._

_--_

His tail swished lazily back and forth in the musty old cell, he twitched his furry cat ears and yawned obnoxiously at the sight of this old git standing in front of the cell he was in.

The men had placed these meaningless restraints on him; they did not fully know that he had the strength to break out of them.

Opaque eyes stared back at the feline yellow green ones through the bars. "Well, this is definitely an interesting catch." Moebius chuckled. "It appears as though we have a kitty cat on our hands."

"Would you care to _pet_ me, sir? I do so think you would not enjoy losing one of your frail hands over there." Chevalier gave his trademark jagged grin before he smoothed back his ears on his head. "I'm very good with people…usually."

"Well, Mr. Cat. I am to understand that is complete and utter rubbish, as you killed several of my men upon your admittance here." Moebius informed him, watching as the guard lifted up a small metal door on the other side and slid in a plate of poorly prepared scraps.

"…It was a spur of the moment." Chevalier cooed, plucking at several stray fleas in his tail and crushing them to death in his fingers.

Moebius grimaced in disgust. He was full of parasites, how wonderful.

"I'm sure you're hungry Mr. Cat. Go ahead and eat. I apologize, but we don't have much. Now, why were you on the border and where did you come from?" He had to be careful; the wrong question could lead to a lie. Moebius, at this time, couldn't risk any false information.

Chevalier nitpicked at the scraps before he temperamentally threw the tin dish at the wall and bit at his fingernails. "I smell decay in it. Madame always feeds me better than that." He sneered, his tongue flicking out and he lashed at the end of the spear that was jabbed inside the bars at him. Chevalier had snapped it in half and began poking at the guard with his own end of it. "Poking me isn't going to get you anywhere, so now I'll poke at you. It's not much fun when the grizzly bear turns the stick on you now is it?"

The guard, annoyed, snatched the broken end of the staff only to have it driven through his hand. "OWAH!"

Chevalier grinned maliciously before he let go of his stick. "Now…you were saying?" His brow cocked, not paying much attention to the blood dribbling on the floor.

Moebius ordered the guard to leave the room and tend to his hand, snapping his fingers and giving an obviously annoyed look. "Very well, Mr. Cat. We'll talk on your level. Where did you come from?"

Chevalier's memory was cloudy and he didn't really exactly _know_ where he came from, he just remembered faded gray scenarios in his dreams. Then again, Chevalier didn't know or trust this man. He wasn't Madame Hatter. He wasn't anyone he knew. Well there was the fact this man was a complete stranger to him and Chevalier's natural instinct to distrust what could threaten him often kicked in when his intuition was right.

Chevalier's tail twitched and he came close to the bars, his ears flattened against his head. "…I can't recall for sure. You could probably ask my kind benefactors. Madame Hatter and Mistress Hare. Then again…they're in a different time period."

Moebius was taken aback and he dared to venture closer. "You…time traveled?" He sounded highly curious.

Chevalier's ears perked back up and he grinned. "In a sense. See, I'm everywhere…"

Moebius became alarmed when he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him with his restraints still on.

"And nowhere."

The Timestreamer felt his heart stop only briefly, due to the fact that he was somewhat vulnerable, but he could not read this one's path and he couldn't be too sure if this would be his time to die or not. He knew he did not die by Kain in this time period, but this creature…he didn't know.

"Lord Moebius, we should transport you to safer haven in the stronghold. The vampire is getting closer." A guard walked in to inform him immediately of the situation at hand. "We've lost up to 40 men now."

Just as quickly as Chevalier had been behind him, he was back in his cell giving a cheerful little wave at the old Timestreamer. "Oops. Did I do that? Or is your senility getting to you?"

Moebius stood there baffled at this cat man. He had been able to get out of his cell just like that, with no effort using magic almost it seemed.

"We'll discuss things later." Moebius proclaimed, turning his back. "We'll need heavy surveillances on that one." He whispered to the guard as they left the room. "He's not of this world and he definitely is no vampire. This creature is something I do not want underestimated by any means." Moebius warned.

"Understood my lord. How many men do you want guarding him and during what times?"

"As many as you can gather, and I want him watched around the clock." Moebius said, reaching a hand up to his temples to rub them. "I must go. Again, do NOT underestimate him."

"What about your meeting with this 'so-called Monarch? This Royal Majesty of the Black Hearts?" The guard called down the hallway to Moebius skeptically.

"Just send word to her that I'm delayed and she'll have to wait." Moebius sighed. "I have other matters to attend to. If her men come, it might not be on my head but all of yours." He pointed out.

While walking down the hallway, Moebius began to contemplate on the use of 'time travel' that this strange and unusual prisoner had described himself using.

"Time travel? Who besides me has the power to use and manipulate time?"

--

Kain easily overpowered the guards, and he didn't mind dispatching them very much. What were a few casualties here and there? Just as he had stepped into the holding area for prisoners, he could smell something unusually strong and potent. Kain grimaced when he found several dead guards lying around and blood seemed to be smeared all over the walls. A prisoner? The Sarafan had caught something and put it in the holding cell? How careless of them.

He tried to follow this unusual scent, cautiously until he came across another gruesome sight. There were several men freshly dead and disemboweled on the floor in front of them. "All of that blood, gone to waste. Well Moebius, you must have restrained something that obviously has a taste for the sight of blood and not the blood itself. What have you gone and tried to torture now?"

As Kain continued his stroll down the hallway, he continued to see the casualties pile up and then the trail seemed to go cold. "…It's loose." He said suddenly, wondering if this should be cause for alarm or use the unleashed monster's chaos as a distraction to finding Moebius quicker.

Kain chose the latter and decided to use the situation to his advantage. All the while he could not help but feel he was being watched. The feeling became quite correct because he soon heard a distinct humming from the ceiling and found something swing down in front of him, hanging upside down.

--

Kain drew back suddenly, Reaver drawn and fangs gritting together, until he got a good look at this mysterious 'monster' that must have been causing the havoc. "Well…"

Chevalier's tail had latched onto a stray chandelier and he hung there absentmindedly licking his fingers clean of blood. "…Bonjour." He said, spinning his head around like an owl at Kain and grinning at him.

"Sorry, old boy. I got a little antsy in my cage and, well, the rest is history." He held out his arms and gestured to the bodies behind him.

Kain didn't seem amused. "…I was supposed to feed from them." He growled.

"Sorry. My lust for the sight of blood called. I guess I must have wasted a few good pints or quarts of blood." Chevalier pressed a finger to his lips and his grin widened. "Oh! I know about you! They were yelling and screaming something about you and then the old git walked off and left me alone with the men guarding me. Don't the elderly know better than that?" He snickered.

Chevalier's humor was cut short and he found the Reaver pressed against his throat. "Ah, I see." Said Kain. "Moebius DID put you here, and he must have underestimated your abilities. But, that aside, I do have to say your presence here is interesting. Unfortunately I don't have time to play any games with you, my feline friend. Now,"

Chevalier felt blood trickle from a small cut on his neck from the sword. "…Yesssss?" He hissed curiously.

"Where did the Timestreamer head off to?" Kain's tone was livid with his question.

His ears twitched atop his head. "_Oohhhhh_….Somebody's in a hurry." He tittered.

Kain's response was pushing the Reaver blade closer to a sensitive vein on Chevalier's neck.

Unfazed by this, Chevalier resumed licking his fingers. "Hmm…well, if you _really _are in THAT much of a hurry, he went down this hallway. Otherwise I'm just having my bit of fun. I've got bigger things to do. For instance, feed my curiosity." Chevalier purred deeply in his throat before dropping down from the ceiling in front of him.

Kain of course moved the Reaver quickly and had it positioned at Chevalier's neck again. "Do you believe I just plan to allow you to walk away like this as though nothing has happened?"

Chevalier's tail flicked out and his ears flattened against the back of his head before he gave a very realistic feline hiss at Kain and he disappeared before the vampire's eyes.

Kain became baffled by this feat and suddenly found Chevalier standing ontop of the Reaver blade, poised and balanced carefully on it. This didn't do much to help Kain's mood, so he swung the blade.

Chevalier jumped off and did several back flips down the hallway. "If I were you…" He stated. "I would watch the walls. If you are still looking for the old git, I think you'll find him judging by the trail I basically left on the way to where he went."

So, he did know the direction Moebius went in. "How can I be so sure of your word?"

"…Come on. If my trail doesn't lead you to him you'll be able to find him yourself." Chevalier chuckled. "So, go on Mr. Vampire. Shoo, shoo now before the rest of his men come. I'm going off to wreak more havoc." He tittered, then had disconnected his tail from behind him and begun skipping with it as though it were a jump rope. Then he disappeared with his laughter ringing down the hallways.

Kain's mouth hung agape slightly in baffled state at the peculiar sight before he watched the escaped prisoner go off on his own. He knew better than to trust the advice of a stranger, then again…the bodies did seem to form some kind trail. Relevantly leading towards Moebius. "Very well, but, if you have deceived me in any way…you will sorely regret it." Kain growled in the direction of the cat-man.

Chevalier's laughter echoed off the walls.

"We'll see, Mr. Vampire. We'll see."

--

The rain came down hard on the mansion that afternoon. Reginald stood there by a stained glass window trying to see outside. There were several habits Reginald Rabbit had, one was his uncanny and annoying ability have his teeth chattering together, another was his constant fiddling with his pocket watch and ears, and finally there was his horrible habit of sorting things when they did not need to be sorted. He stood there wringing his ears in his hands, he couldn't help but think about Chevalier popping out of nowhere to terrify him when he was suddenly and abruptly brought out of his inner thoughts by Vorador slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"AYIIII!!!!!" He screamed, shooting up immediately to be clinging onto a chandelier above.

Vorador stood beneath him, watching the little white fluff of tail shake as Reginald peered down at him through his glasses. "Oh…Mist-Mister Vorador." He sighed with relief before dropping down from the chandelier and dusting himself off. "I'm so terrinly sorry sir, you frightened me. I almost believed you to be Chevalier. He does love to torture me so."

Vorador couldn't help but feel some form of pity for this little bunny-man. He obviously had little backbone and what strength he did have he didn't put it to use like Mistress Henrietta did when kicking him. "I can see that." He said, looking the very pale and distressed young man over.

Reginald was pulling at his ears again, until Vorador grew annoyed with it and slapped his hands' away from his ears. "Will you stop that? You're starting to irritate me and you and that Rat are the only ones that actually don't give me any trouble unlike your benefactors and Mr. Cat." Vorador hissed. "Now, I suggest if you have any sportsmanship in you at all, you'll come join the poker game right now."

"P-Poker? Oh, sir. I couldn't. I don't play cards very well. I serve tea. Madame never plays card with me. I'm sure Delmont would be a better partner than I." Reginald tried to assure him. "If anything I handle sorting and dealing the cards. That's all I really know how to do. I-I mean I DO play cards, but I'm no good at poker."

Vorador shook his head. "You are absolutely hopeless, and I'm losing games because I don't have a partner. Your precious Madame always has that loathsome (yet attractive) friend draped around her 24 hours a-day-"

"The Madame and Mistress are very close friends. It's not unusual…to me." Reginald tried to explain. Vorador, however, proved to be skeptical.

"Oh please."

"Mistress is just concerned for Madame's well being, as am I." He stammered. "It's just-just-"

"Oh stop it Mr. Rabbit. You're clearly in no state for conversation." Vorador sighed, rubbing his temples. "You mentioned your friend was good at poker?"

"Of course I am." From behind, Reginald peered over Vorador to see his friend Delmont Dormouse standing there.

Vorador turned his gaze to the blank and glazed over eyes of Delmont standing there in a pair of evening pajamas and holding a book in one hand. "Hello Mr. Vorador. I see you're in need of a poker partner for the afternoon game with Madame Hatter and Mistress Hare. You're in luck, I'm in the mood."

"…Oh." Vorador said, just now figuring out that Delmont wasn't really staring at him, his gaze was just looking ahead. "You're blind. I've nearly forgotten that. Well, what good is a blind poker partner?" He grumbled.

Delmont was a short little creature, compared to Reginald. He only stood at a height of about 5'2 and barely reached Vorador's chest by the way he stood. Atop his head were a very poised set of mouse ears that twitched at every sound that could be heard, with his little rat tail flicking back and forth to guide him as he walked.

"Oh, Mr. Vorador. I wouldn't doubt my skills just because I lack sight. You forget, just because I cannot see with my sight, doesn't mean I cannot see with my mind." He tapped the side of his head, moving several locks of greasy black out of his face. Delmont stood there with his book in hand. "Well Mr. Vorador. It is your call. Do you want me as your partner or not?"

There was silence between the two before Vorador sighed.

"I suppose any partner is better than no partner."

_--_

The forest was littered with wildlife trying to find any means of shelter to hide from the ongoing storm. Puddles were leapt through and he was soaked with the precipitation falling from the sky. Raziel's blazing white eyes followed the path through the rain-soaked forest towards Vorador's mansion in hope that there was still time before Moebius' hunters got to him. When he thought about how quickly he had moved in order to seek another form of closure for his destiny, the wraith could not help but wonder why there was a strange air about the gates when he suddenly approached them.

Water cascaded off his greasy black locks of hair as he kicked the metal gate open and leapt into the courtyard.

"…I still have time. Good. Moebius' hunters haven't arrived yet." He said, somewhat relieved. "Since Vorador is the maker of the Reaver he has the authority to possibly rewrite my fate." He climbed up to the double doors that led inside the mansion and pulled on them. A stone balcony above collapsed overtop the door and Raziel jumped backwards at the sight.

"I should have known. Vorador wouldn't make it easy for intruders to get in." He stated, glancing behind him at the statues coming to life.

"I suppose I'll have to do this the hard way." The Soul Reaver was drawn out in a bright light on his arm as his stone adversaries approached.

--

Card games were usually one way the girls used to pass the time while they were staying at Vorador's until Chevalier returned. For a long time, Henrietta and Harlequin were often good at playing poker. They had no troubles beating the old vampire at poker and surely took delight in his frustration at every loss. Unfortunately, and rarely, today was not one of those days.

"Delmont, you know, I would rather like an explanation as to why you paired up with Mr. Vorador in this particular card game. I'm sure we would have loved to have had you play along but without being partners with him." Madame Harlequin Hatter tipped the brim of her maroon top hat up to peer down at Mr. Dormouse and the old green vampire on the other side of the table.

"Mr. Dormouse insisted upon it. Mr. Rabbit unfortunately declined interest in playing the game with us. Why, Madame Hatter, you're not afraid that you're losing are you?" Vorador's brow cocked and he couldn't help but grin.

"Well…Henrietta's all out of chips. So she's decidedly backed out on me, and I'm down to my last few bits." She looked down at the small pile of poker chips in front of her.

On the other side of the table, Delmont and Vorador were literally buried under a pile of chips it seemed. Delmont not needing to see, since he was blind, twitched his ears. "Well Madame. It certainly has been a fun game. I appreciate you letting me play along."

Vorador of course glanced over at Henrietta by a large window in the dining room. She was behind Madame Hatter brooding with a scowl on her face. "You know my dear, there's always _strip_ poker we could play if you're interested."

"Go fuck yourself." Henrietta Hare hissed at him.

"By all means, you can join me there as well." Vorador chuckled; Harlequin Hatter's brow cocked in annoyance and she lay her cards face down on the table. "Tea!" She called out.

Within a few moments, Reginald came bustling out of the kitchen with a large tray in his hands and set it down on the table. He picked up a silver teapot and poured the contents of it into a thoroughly large ceramic tea cup and handed it to Harlequin with his hands shaking the cup in the saucer. "H-Hear you are Madame." He said, his teeth chattering.

"Reginald, my friend. I'll take a cup as well if you don't mind." Delmont raised his hand into the air over the chips so Reginald would see him.

The rabbit-eared man quickly dashed over towards Delmont and poured him a cup as well.

Just as Harlequin had taken a sip of her tea, her face contorted and she smacked her lips in distaste. "Sugar, please." She snapped her fingers, politely.

Just as Reginald was pouring Delmont a cup he had to dash back over to Madame Hatter and add several cubes to her drink. He offered Henrietta a cup to which she declined with a shake of her head.

"Mr. Vorador. Any tea for you?" Reginald asked, holding up the pot.

"I'm not technically able to consume human nourishments. So, no. I will not be requiring any." Vorador thanked him for the effort and Reginald went back to the kitchen.

Harlequin Hatter stirred the sugar around in her cup of tea before she sipped it again and nodded her delight. "Hm. That's more like it. Sweet. Like it should be."

There was a commotion from outside and Delmont's ears twitched atop his head. Eyes closing, he put his cards down and placed his hands to his ears before he stood up.

"There is one outside." He informed.

Henrietta looked up in alarm and punched her fists together. "Massacre." She growled. "I'll slaughter 'em!"

"Hold yourself, Henrietta." Harlequin got up and took her teacup with her. "I shall handle this."

Without another word, she turned and left the dining room without another word before Vorador looked over at Delmont. "What did you see?"

"A visitor Mr. Vorador. He's here about his destiny." Delmont answered, his head turning in Vorador's direction. "I believe you have met once."

"Oh. That. Yes. It's nothing really." Vorador shrugged the matter off. "Now…Mistress Hare. If you wouldn't mind…we can still play you know." He said, his tongue clicked at her in a sly fashion before a candleholder was thrown at his head and crashed onto the table, spilling the chips all over Delmont.

"You can fuck your mother instead."

--

After some much-troubled time getting into the manor, Raziel had finally accomplished his task of breaking and entering without being invited. As soon as he entered the main room though after a run down the hallway he was met with a stranger standing at the top of the stairs in the main room.

Harlequin Hatter held her teacup in her hands, curiously surveying the uninvited guest while he in turn tried to determine just what exactly she was doing here.

"…What is this?" Raziel's voice was demanding an immediate answer. "Whoa re you woman? Where's Vorador?"

There was silence as Harlequin Hatter held up a finger to him to wait patiently as she sipped her tea.

"Answer!" Raziel yelled, the Soul Reaver drawn as a threat.

Harlequin suddenly stopped sipping her tea to stare down at the glowing ghostly blade around his arm and she blinked several times before she finally spoke. "You wield it."

He glanced at the Reaver and pointed it upwards at her. "Yes, I do. What do you know of the Reaver, woman."

"The kind that was once our enemy wielded it." Harlequin answered. "And so did the champion of our kin." She began walking down the stairway towards him.

"What is this? Is this some form or mockery? Trickery? What false information do you know?"

"This," She began, gesturing with the teacup as Henrietta and Reginald were seen at the top of the stairwell with Delmont lazily approaching the railing above. "Is the Mad Tea Party."

"And you…" She turned back towards Raziel with a frown.

"Are not the Vampire Messiah you believe yourself to be."

The only sound that was heard after several long moments of silence was the sudden crash of a teacup.

"MADAME!"

--

Authoress Note: Ooh! Do we know if anything happened to Harlequin Hatter, and what intriguing things does she know about Raziel's true nature? Who exactly are these strange members known as The Mad Tea Party? Will Chevalier's bloody trail lead Kain to Moebius? Stay tuned for the next chapter of: The Schrodinger Paradox. Please Read and Review. Thanks!


	3. The Forgotten

**Authoress Note**: All righty. I'm sure you fans are wondering what exactly is this story about exactly. Well, allow me to elaborate without giving too much away. You know that some sort of dreams haunt Chevalier's memories and it involves a brief reference to Blood Omen Two in the Hylden City. If you all remember clearly there were laboratories in the Hylden City. I'll leave you that to decipher on because I will not give anything else away. I find that would mess up the story.

_Reviewer Acknowledgement_:

SilverOnith: Thanks so much for reviewing on the story. I'm glad you like the story. I was starting to give up hope that no one else would review and then you came along. I appreciate this very much. Oh yes, with The Mad Tea Party Society, there's no playing around. They all mean business and are strictly down to it because they must be. Chevalier seems to be a favorite character of most people, he's an enigma and you can never really tell if he's good or bad. Thanks so much!

_--_

Enjoy Chapter 3 Folks!

--

_Disclaimer 1: I do not own the Legacy of Kain series or its characters. Legacy of Kain is owned by Crystal Dynamics, Edios, and Amy Hening._

_Disclaimer 2: If you note an idea of Alice in Wonderland hinting in this fanfiction, it does not belong to me, it is owned by Lewis Carroll._

_Disclaimer 3: I have my own original characters that belong to me (Madame Hatter, Mistress Hare, and ect). Please do not steal them._

_--_

On the floor lay the shattered ceramic teacup, along with a stain on the carpet. The Soul Reaver had struck Harlequin Hatter's hand open, and she stared at the glowing weapon unfazed by Raziel's agitation and his demanding tone. "I said: _answer me_."

Harlequin looked at the floor and then back up at Raziel, finding Reginald suddenly a few feet behind her trying to clean up the mess on the floor. "Oh! The Madame's good china, it's all over the place." He whimpered.

Harlequin Hatter looked back up at Raziel as he continued to hold the Soul Reaver in front of her before she sighed. "The vampire is in the other room. Mr. Vorador is waiting. If that is an adequate enough answer, you may follow us upstairs to the dining hall. We were in the middle of the poker game."

So, Vorador still lived. Raziel lowered the Reaver cautiously and watched as it disappeared from sight. "…Very well. Though I do expect quite a long story as to why you and your mysterious little friends seem to be lurking about this place."

"We were waiting." called Delmont suddenly from above. He managed to guide himself downstairs towards Raziel in an attempt to explain. "I'm a seer of some sorts. I foresaw your presence and expected you." He held out his hand, not directly looking at the wraith.

"I'm Delmont Dormouse, sir."

The handshake gesture was not returned, and Delmont was greeted with displeasure from Raziel. "And you would be?" He cocked his head down at Reginald cleaning up the mess.

Reginald looked up quickly only to hide behind Madame Hatter, shaking and his teeth began chattering. "M-Madame, he's a rather frightening looking fellow. Please don't make me introduce myself."

'_Peculiar.'_ Raziel thought at the sight of Reginald being the only one that seemed to have any real fear of him or of anything in general.

"You will show some courtesy Mr. Rabbit." Harlequin ordered him.

"R-Reginald Rabbit, sir." He waved from behind Harlequin Hatter; his little fluff of a tail the only other thing visible before Delmont's own tail poked at him in annoyance.

"Reginald, old boy. Stop it. This is no time for inconsiderate behavior. We have a guest to entertain and he has every right to be taken to Mr. Vorador." Delmont advised.

"I concur." Harlequin added in, glancing at Raziel. "If you will follow us-"

"Hey, hey!" Henrietta shouted from above. "If that guy tries to grope my ass I'm drilling him through a wall and I'll impale him on a candle stand."

"I don't think that would be wise Henrietta, dear." Harlequin warned her. "This creature _is_ part of our kin in a speaking sense. If not horribly mislead in his actions, it's only right we help guide him in the right direction."

"Fuck our kin!" Henrietta shouted. "I'm still kicking his ass if he tries anything!"

"…I trust nothing bad will happen to you. I will make sure of it." Madame Hatter assured, glancing up at Henrietta with a frown.

"I've been misguided at many twists and turns in Nosgoth. How can I be so sure that you too will not trick me?" Raziel asked, distrusting of her words.

Harlequin stopped on the stairs and slowly turned to face him. "I have a very busy schedule, sir. I don't usually break my word. I give you my honesty as a Hatter." She tipped her hat to him before adjusting it back on her head. "Shall we?" She gestured up the stairs.

Reginald's teeth chattered incessantly before Henrietta slapped some sense into him. "Knock it off, 'kay? You're getting on my nerves."

Reginald clasped his hands together and watched as Harlequin Hatter led the stranger up the stairs. His teeth began chattering again and he almost whimpered at the thought of her walking down the hallway all alone with only Delmont and Henrietta with here. If there was anything Reginald had learned it was to never underestimate your enemies.

He quickly hurried after them, only to run smack into Henrietta's back because he rushed to them to fast. In response Henrietta nearly stomped on his face, but drew back when she found it was only Reginald. "Sheesh, can't you stop running into people?"

"…I got worried." He murmured.

"Who exactly are you and what are you doing here with the vampire Vorador?" Raziel asked. "Please enlighten me if I have missed anything."

Harlequin walked them all down the hallway without too much to say until Raziel asked her a question. "…We're his guests for the time being. We're here for our own reasons. If anything it concerns the fate of Nosgoth very little."

"How do you know of me? I don't believe I've ever run into individuals like yourselves before. You're obviously not human, yet you behave as such."

She had expected his questions to be filled with hostility as he probably had not been through a very good ordeal throughout his existence and she shrugged. "I suppose you could call us human in a sense. Then again, we are what we are and there are no others like us."

"You called me part of your kin. What am I supposed to make of that?"

Harlequin stopped and she turned slowly towards Raziel, her gaze unfaltering. "In a sense we share the same kind of blood. That's about as much as I can really give as a clear answer. The rest is complicated. But you're here to see Mr. Vorador. Not us really, then again…we were sort of expecting you. There's no rush really you have plenty of time. Mr. Vorador isn't going anywhere."

Time? Plenty of Time? What was this woman talking about? "…If you're familiar with anything about Vorador, you know that he is to die in this time period."

"Why do you think we are here?" Delmont spoke from behind Raziel.

The wraith turned to look at the blind seer and his glowing eyes narrowed at the little man. "…You're going to alter destiny? Don't you think that's a bit…mad?"

"Pfft. We get that all the time. I mean we ARE the _Mad _Tea Party." Henrietta snorted. "Didn't you hear Harlequin a while back there? God, you men are all stupid."

Delmont's brows furrowed and she shook his head. Reginald looked down at his shoes with a guilty look.

"Thank you for your lovely insults Henrietta. I'm sure we're all very glad to have you tell us like it is." Delmont's tone was sarcastic.

"…Sorry." Reginald apologized.

"Enough of this banter!" Raziel snarled at them. The Soul Reaver was suddenly pointed at Harlequin Hatter threateningly. "Keep walking." He sneered.

Harlequin merely turned on her heel and did as asked.

"Very well, just a bit more this way."

--

"And the momewraths are singing, shovelnoses-"

"…You know, you said correctly…you were going to be back there out of my way causing mayhem. Now I find that you're here, tagging along and I'm beginning to find your presence annoying." Kain's tone was calm before he violently turned and slashed at Chevalier.

The cat man had slid backwards a good couple feet from the wrath of the Reaver and looked down at the tip of the blade pointed at him with a pout. The vampire's search for the old git had aroused a great sense of curiosity in him. Well, you know what they say about cats; curiosity kills them on a daily basis.

Chevalier stepped forward again and he pressed a fingertip to the blade with a sigh. "Oh. Yes, that. Well, I'm done. I've had my fun, now I want to see exactly what _you're_ up to. This place is so incredibly _booooooring_ and you're the most interesting thing I've seen all day." He complained about the lack of fun he was having until Kain had come along.

"Well, go find something more interesting than me. I have matters to attend to." Kain growled, lowering the Reaver. He had turned his back again and not taken but a step forward before Chevalier had appeared in front of him, his face in a fake and pitiful pout.

"_Ohhhhh_. Pweeeeeeease. I'm bored and this place is nothing but a disease infested rat hoard. I've killed a bunch of men and I'm _still_ bored as anything. Besides…" His tone fluctuated and changed to menacing. "I've got my own matters to attend to. I'm on a mission."

Kain stepped back, clasping his claws over the Reaver handle again. "A mission? You were sent here then? By whom?"

"The Madame." Chevalier answered, now rolling around on the floor like he really was a cat. "Whooo hoo hoo hoo, I must say that when she woke me the other I was rather displeased until she told me all of the details-"

"Spare me the tales of your pathetic story some other time! Now, get out of my sight." Kain hissed, jabbing the sword at Chevalier's very belly on the floor.

The cat man stopped rolling around, he lay there on his back for several moments before he grinned his trademark smile. His mouth revealed many sharp and jagged teeth, his grin only getting bigger and sharper before his body faded out and he was behind Kain, arm around him with a shake of his head. "Tsk, tsk. Such rudeness, My Madame certainly wouldn't want to meet you." He wagged a finger in the air at Kain only then to be grabbed up by the scruff of his neck.

Kain flung him against a wall and sliced the Reaver at his throat, only when Kain had done so, Chevalier's head had rolled off his body and strayed on the floor, where it continued to talk. "HEY!" He snarled, though it was to his body than to Kain.

Whatever amount of confidence that Kain had, it had suddenly dropped in a very large amount of confusion and many unanswered questions began to surface in his head. "What…the…"

What form of creature was this? How did some kind of absurdly developed creature like that just pull itself back together as though it were nothing? Regeneration was out of the question. He seemed to be there and yet at the same time he wasn't. What exactly was this madness that was plaguing his mind? Kain shook his head to make sure he had seen that right.

Chevalier's body seemed to get up on its own and stroll over towards the head and pick it up. The head was screwed into place and Chevalier had to crack several bones to make sure he was all together. "Ah. Much better." He sighed with some form of relief.

Chevalier clicked his tongue at Kain and crossed his arms before his hands went to his hips. "Fine, you're going to be rude, I'll leave you then. Have fun looking for the old git. You've grown boring like this place too."

Angered by this remark, Kain raised the Reaver again only to swing at Chevalier just as his body seemed to be fading out.

The Cat man grinned at him, disappearing little by little until only his glinting green eyes and jagged grin were left.

"Ta-ta, Mr. Vampire. We'll meet again."

As Kain replaced the Reaver on his back, he couldn't help but feel some form of humor for what he had just witnessed.

"Very well, feline-nuisance. We shall see exactly what you are capable of."

--

The group trekked down the long hallway towards the dining room before Harlequin stopped in front of the door adorned with a Vampire Ancient on it. "He is inside. We're still on for our poker game. If you would like to join, we would be more than likely to have you play along with us." She offered while gesturing inside as the door was opened.

Raziel drew back in a cautious state after the was given permission to enter. His long pause and apprehensive behavior became a frustration to Henrietta before she shouted.

"Will you just go in the fucking room al ready?!"

Raziel snapped his head in her direction and his blazing white eyes glared at the rabbit-eared vixen with loathing before he responded to her agitated question. "I'm not so sure, your hostility proves that I am not to trust _you,_ in particular."

Henrietta cracked her knuckles threateningly. "Just get on there before I put you through a wall."

Reginald's face went even paler than it usually did and he rushed forward to shoo Raziel into the room in a quite literal since. He began lightly pushing Raziel forward, teeth chattering and occasionally glancing back at Henrietta gritting her teeth. "Hurry, hurry. She means it too." He whispered.

"You have several second to take your hands off me before I break them." Raziel warned him. The wraith didn't appreciate being manhandled in any way and Reginald was only too happy to comply before he immediately let Raziel be as he entered the room.

Harlequin Hatter followed suit, followed by Henrietta, then Reginald, and finally Delmont.

At the head of the elaborate dining room table, was the vampire Vorador seated calmly and obviously disgruntled. "I thought for a moment that Madame Hatter was playing a game of some sorts other than our poker game, so I remained here. I had a feeling I would be seeing you again." Vorador's tone did not sound too enthusiastic about Raziel's visit, but he offered the wraith no hostility.

"Your guests…seem to be absolutely ecstatic about my coming." Raziel glanced back at Henrietta, Reginald, and Delmont with disdain.

Harlequin pulled out a chair for him to seat himself in. "Please, sit. There's much to discuss."

"I'll stand, thank you." Raziel's response was curt and rude.

Harlequin's mood changed and she became annoyed, shoving the chair back in its place and she strolled back towards her seat across from Vorador. At the table, she tapped her fingers against the table with impatience before she raised her hand. "Tea!" She called to Reginald.

Reginald reacted as though he were a servant and quickly hurried into the kitchen, huffing and panting along the way.

Raziel's head turned in the direction as he watched this strange reaction to an order before Henrietta had passed behind him, shoving him in the back with a growl. "Move it or lose it blue boy."

Raziel's claws clenched and he drew the Reaver out in front of her. His tone was threatening and he had had enough of her behavior. "Do not speak to me as such, I could rightly dismember you with this-"

Henrietta smacked the Reaver out of the way and got in Raziel's face, her dark green eyes glinted and she grit her teeth. "_I dare you._" She challenged him.

The look on her face was devoid of any fear and she glanced over at Harlequin who shook her head. Harlequin Hatter hissed only three words: "Sit. Down. Henrietta."

Without protest, Henrietta did as she was asked and seated herself on the left of Harlequin and put her hand sin her lap.

"…I apologize for this type of behavior from my good friend, sir." Harlequin told Raziel sincerely. "She's not known for her manners."

"Suck it." Henrietta flipped Raziel off and Harlequin slapped her in the back of the head without much care.

"As I was saying…We are here strictly on business. I would much appreciate it if you would care to listen to it. We've been expecting you and I would feel most comfortable if you sat down and had a cup of tea."

Tea? A party member of this mad house, he had barely even met, had threatened him and all this strange woman was concerned about was offering him tea? "…I will sit, but no tea, thank you." Raziel yanked a chair out from beneath the table and sat without another word.

"Now the agenda for today consists of-" Harlequin was rudely cut off when Henrietta smacked her fist on the table.

"Reginald! Where's the damn tea?!"

The white-eared-rabbit man bustled out of the kitchen in a frantic state while he set down a tray on the table. "I'm here! I'm here, sorry, sorry!" He stammered, handing a cup to Madame Hatter and one to Mistress Hare before he took the tray back into the kitchen, leaving only the tea pot and sugar bowl left on the table.

Picking up her spoon, Harlequin put three scoops of sugar into her cup and stirred. "_As_…I was saying…" she trailed off, glancing at Henrietta with a scowl.

There was cold silence between the two good friends before Henrietta cleared her throat. "I'm done, thanks."

"Good." Harlequin nodded, her attention turned back to Vorador and Raziel.

"Get on with it woman, he wants answers." Vorador grumbled.

"I was figuring you could begin by introducing us to your guest. It's only proper." Harlequin advised.

Raziel saw Vorador had very little patience left with this group, and he couldn't help but wonder how long they had been here to pester the elder vampire. "…As you wish. Madame." His tone was mocking.

Vorador folded his hands on the table and spoke then. "As you can see, I've been entertaining some interesting guests here."

Delmont stepped forward then and stood beside Vorador with his hands behind his back. "Us, being said guests." He interjected.

"Yes…well, my guests just happened to drop in on me without warning, so I could only do so much but comply." Vorador continued.

"He thought he was going to have himself a good time because of Harlequin and I." Henrietta snickered.

Vorador's face spoke all volumes of self-loathing at the memory and he forced at smile at Henrietta's abusive humor towards him. "Why Miss Hare. You're _too_ kind..."

"I know I am." She laughed sarcastically.

Harlequin's reminder of the story did little to make her mouth turn into a smile and she shook her head. "Go on, Mr. Vorador."

"And where exactly did you come from?" Raziel inquired.

"Our origins are not truly known." Delmont explained.

"No, they are not." Henrietta sipped her tea, her mood seemingly growing fouler by the second.

"However; in Nosgoth History…" Delmont began pacing then, his blind gaze turned towards the stained glass window.

"We are merely, The Forgotten."

--

Authoress Note: Ooh…Suspense building. For some strange reason. Henrietta has a huge amount of hatred towards Raziel. I do fear for his sake that if she drop kicks him, she'll drop kick Vorador first. Haha. Alas, poor Kain cut off Chevalier's head and I do believe he may be growing fond of the little kitty.

(nibbling noises)

o.o

(looks down at Chevalier nibbling on her shoes)

Ahem. As I conclude…He's a darling. (pats)

Anyways, read and review please. Thank you.


	4. Very Rude Indeed

**Authoress Note**_: _Okay folks, so this story's gotten farther than the others have in the past. I'm quite pleased with that so yay. So I'd like to take time and give more reviewer acknowledgments! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've had some rough times trying to think of the next chapter for this and I feel this story may go slow. Let's hope not.

Reviewer Acknowledgements:

Tarja the wind witch: Chevalier tends to be a favorite amongst the fans. He's an enigma and you never really know if he's good or bad. In my opinion, Henrietta threatening Raziel as such could mean certain 'death' for him if he keeps being rude to her like that…or if she keeps interpreting everything he says as rude and nasty. Henrietta has a habit of doing that, then again Henrietta is pretty badass and will think no less of herself as such. I can imagine that Raziel and Henrietta may have a combat scene soon but not yet. Not yet. Thanks.

Enjoy Chapter 4

_--_

_Disclaimer 1: I do not own the Legacy of Kain series or its characters. Legacy of Kain is owned by Crystal Dynamics, Edios, and Amy Hening._

_Disclaimer 2: If you note an idea of Alice in Wonderland hinting in this fanfiction, it does not belong to me, it is owned by Lewis Carroll._

_Disclaimer 3: I have my own original characters that belong to me (Madame Hatter, Mistress Hare, and ect). Please do not steal them._

--

"Forgotten?" Raziel cocked his head at Delmont from across the table.

Delmont paced back and forth, slowly moving from one end of the room then to the other. He stopped briefly in front of the fireplace and turned to face in Vorador's direction, believing Raziel to be in said sitting place as Vorador. "Our kin. The lot of us, sir." He answered.

Raziel didn't understand what Delmont had just spoken of. _'Why is he speaking to Vorador? I'm over here, unless…'_

Vorador stood up from his seat and strode towards Delmont to turn him in Raziel's direction. "He's that way old boy. You're sense of direction is fading." That being said, Vorador sat down, this time across from Henrietta.

The two exchanged glances before Henrietta cracked her knuckles. "Say something and I'll break your skull."

Vorador held up his hands in defense. "I've said nothing, my dear. You all have the floor to speak. I'm just here for…moral support let's say."

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you pal." Henrietta sneered, waving at him disrespectfully.

Delmont remained silent until he was sure Henrietta had finished her rant. "May I continue?" He cleared his throat distinctively with annoyance.

Harlequin nudged Henrietta with a frown. "Ahem."

Silence. Henrietta nodded. "Very well."

Delmont continued, this time walking towards the table and then into it. "Ow."

The clearly glazed over look on this strange man's eyes signified he was blind, and Raziel had not noticed it before until he was up close. "Perhaps you should be careful of where you step. You're sight is not well."

"You judge too quickly." Delmont reprimanded Raziel quite suddenly after being told he was blind. "Just because I do not see with my sight, does not mean I cannot see with my mind."

He took a step back from the table and smoothed out his fingers. "They're dry today. My senses indicate we will have unwanted company soon." His essential gaze into the future caused Harlequin to stand to her feet.

"They're coming? All ready?"

"It is not Monsiuer Cat, Madame." Delmont corrected her. "Mind you I did say, 'unwanted'."

"Mister Cat IS an unwanted guest." Vorador growled.

Harlequin grumbled something and her attention turned back to Raziel. "You've come here seeking answers pertaining to your fate, unfortunately at this time we cannot provide answers to that. We've just recently thrown ourselves in the middle of the game."

"What _game_?!" Raziel asked apprehensively.

"The game where the coin is on its edge. Well, the coin is spinning now and I assume the one who quoted the coin has not a clue."

--

On a corner table, a shiny ruby red box was placed strategically the way many before it had been placed so that dainty little fingers could grasp the delicious treats within it. They were never out of reach, they were never hard to pick up, and it was never a challenge getting them into the mouth that they journeyed to. The boxes were always heart-shaped and always wrapped with red paper. Any other colors in the rainbow were unacceptable and if a mistake was made, the one who made the mistake met a grisly end by her hand. A silver scepter lay in her lap, and soon afterwards so did the box of treats.

Full, rosy, lips suckled on a tasty chocolate bonbon without much thought before she was disrupted from her leisurely lounge. The old hack was back. Here he came along, sulking and muttering incoherently to himself about some vampire and here she was trying to enjoy her leisure time in this grievous meeting with him. This Time 'Streamer' as he so called himself worked on her last nerve and she even wondered why she decided to plot with him in the first place.

'He's an incompetent and stupid old man. I'll probably have to do everything myself because he can't do it for me. Hmmf!' she thought selfishly.

She bit into the chocolate unintentionally, while her gaze settled on the one who had broken her concentration on the snack in her mouth. Her royal highness swallowed the candy before her steely blue-green eyes glowered at the bumbling old man in front of her and Justine sneered.

"Rise, fool." She sighed in irritation. "I was just having a lovely time with my bonbons when you interrupted me. What do you want?" She sneered.

"Your Majesty," Moebius' tone was always too pleasant to her for her good taste. Thankfully, he had her mercy of toleration for his appeasing attitude towards her.

"As always, you do radiate a lovely aura." He complimented her. "And the sun-"

"It's not shining, so you may excuse your shenanigans and get on with it!" She snapped, grasping her scepter in hand and suddenly had it pointed at him. The end of it unhinged and morphed until it had become a double-bladed axe and she wasn't too keen on letting it leave his wrinkly neck for long.

"Speak now or hold your tongue. You'd best have an excuse for bringing me here today or I'll set my royal bodyguard upon you and your men."

"Well I've all ready had one problem today, your Grace. Now, if it would humbly appease you I will gladly looking into the paths you plan to take for this strategic action. But first, I would love to know if there is anything I could possibly to possibly avert your wrath from my men." Moebius pleaded, tone still pleasant towards her.

Justine's axe left his throat and it transformed back into its scepter appearance. "Hmf. Very well." She turned her head and called out suddenly. "SETHY!"

From the corner of the room, her exotic bodyguard stepped forward, standing at her side with his arms crossed in front of him. Seth. This creature was always at her side like a personal lap dog.

A dog. Moebius always referred to him as such due to the set of positively furry ears perched atop his black head. No Sarafan alive dared question his loyalty to 'her majesty' lest they meet a very painful reprimanding from him. Exotic was only one of the few things to describe him has. Golden chains clinked together on his boots as the (seemingly) young man, approached her and stood at her side.

Seth was far from Nosgoth standards. He had no knowledge of the land and only seemed to be concerned with its welfare when it was convenient for him. "Yes My lady." He spoke to Justine.

"…Take this…this…oh what do you call him?" She glanced up at him, blinking innocently up at Seth with a pout on her full lips. "Hm?"

Seth's crimson eyes laid upon Moebius in contemplation before he spoke again. "Elderly gentlemen, my lady?"

"Oh! Yes, yes. Whatever you call him. Take him outside and out of my sight. I have to decide the fate of his men without his negotiations."

"Wh-what?!" Moebius stammered frantically while Seth stepped forward to put a hand on his shoulder. "Come, sir. My lady hates to be disturbed while in thought. It is in your best interest if you were to do as she asks…or I will make sure to carry out her duties for her…swiftly.

Moebius gulped as Seth led him out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"My lady?" Seth turned towards her, standing a good foot and a half taller than his queen.

Justine sat, arms crossed and her body giving off a sulking aura on her chair. "Hmmph. I don't understand it Sethy. I just don't. You try to find good help when taking over a poor and desolate country and what do you get in return? Incompetance! It's just not fair! Why can't I belike Lenore' and take over things like she can?! It's not fairrrrrrr! Waaaaah!" Justine cried obnoxiously. "It's just horrible."

Seth could only stand idly by and allow his precious lady to rant all she liked. If there was anything he would do for her it was follow her every command devotedly and without question. Some of the men in this godforsaken place even wondered if he possessed feelings other than duty for her royal Majesty the Heart of Darkness.

"What may I do to help alleviate your foul mood, my lady?" Seth offered, trying to make her feel better. He stepped over towards her and suddenly scooped her up in his arms and sat down in the chair with her in his lap. "I am rightfully here to serve you and you alone."

Justine sniffled and she looked away from him, pouting at the floor and then the ceiling before a wide smile came to her face and she turned to him, her lips pursed and her fingers stroking his ears. "Ohh…I think you could come up with something."

"Such as?"

"…I want the Heart of Darkness from the Beast in the Mountains."

"…As you wish, my lady."

Justine pecked him on the nose and squealed in delight. "Oh Sethy, you're always so good to me. I want something else too. All of my dresses are out of style and none seem to-"

He placed a finger over her lips, rolling his eyes at his dear queen in a bored fashion before he spoke again. "Fortunately I'm able to predict a lot of things about you due to the fact I've known you for the whole of your life." Seth reminded her.

"I knew this day would come for you to complain about your dresses. You're fortunate that I imported some new fabrics for you from Egypt and I'll even see to it myself they are sewn by my hand if nothing will be to your liking." Seth informed. "Now if any complaints shall be made, my lady. You may make them to me."

Her blue eyes blinked up at him with innocent confusion until he mentioned the fact that he had specially imported fabrics from her favorite place in the whole world. The magic word: Egypt. Ohhhh. Justine mentally melted at the thought of the fabrics he had imported. The soft silks, the pretty satin, the elegant Egyptian cotton, and jewelry too! Oh, Sethy never forgot her jewelry. Justine squealed in delight and clapped with approval before hugging him around his waist tightly. "Ohhh! Sethy, Sethy! Thank you sooooo much. You always know how to treat me right."

"Anything for you my lady."

--

Kain and spent what felt like an eternity searching for Moebius and found it even more difficult when Chevalier would occasionally get in his way and then disappear again.

He stabbed the Reaver down into the stone of the floor before snarling. "Com eout here and fight me if you so desire you wretched creature!"

Chevalier's head suddenly stuck out from a wall with his tail swishing light-heartedly. "Who me? Oh I don't want to fight you, Mr. Vampire. I'm just picking on you because you actually get mad when I do provoke you." He suddenly came out of the very stone of the wall before sitting down in the middle of the floor in front of Kain. "…Hello old boy." He greeted him. "Again."

Kain grit his teeth and his brow furrowed. "Is there any reason as to _why_ your trail has proved faulty in finding the Time Streamer?"

Chevalier lay on his belly and picked at his fingernails. "Hmm…well, he seems to have changed direction and gone _upstairs_ instead of _down._"

"Down?" Kain asked him. "To the caverns. I heard he's in a meeting with someone right now. Though, they don't know whom. And neither do I." His yellow-green eyes glanced at Kain and he stuck his tongue out. "Anymore questions, jackass?"

Kain cocked his head to the side and grinned suddenly, grabbing Chevalier with his telekinesis and throwing him against the wall, holding him there before pressing the blade to Chevalier's gut. "Actually…I do. Why are you lingering here?"

Chevalier's tongue clicked and his tail swished, not even bothering the struggle in Kain's grip. "Well…I WAS here to gather information but you seem to be filled with more of it than that old man is. Perhaps you could help the Madame."

"The Madame, is your benefactor. As you told me before. What use would she have of me? I will not play pawn to anyone and I will certainly not continue to have you harass me in my quest to find Moebius the Time Streamer."

"Tick tock, tock tick. Oh my goodness, we are rude. The Madame wouldn't tolerate that. If it is information you seek then the Madame can certainly help you." Chevalier assured, suddenly purring. "Come on then, what do you have to lose? She's having a tea party and I'm sure she wouldn't mind me being late and bringing a guest."

"If I agree to accompany you to this…_Madame_, will you cease your harassment on my being?" Kain asked.

"Negotiate a little better than that. Promise me something if you go with me." Chevalier grinned.

"…A good little kitty like you enjoys fish I'm sure." Kain sighed.

"No, no, no." Chevalier protested. "I'm fed that everyday."

"Then what do you want?" Kain snarled.

"…Scratch my ears, please." Chevalier meowed, an innocent smile on his face.

"Ugh." Kain growled in disgust and he released Chevalier and reluctantly gave him a pat on the head.

"You're not even trying!"

--

"You mean Kain." Raziel spoke with interest. "How do you know of Kain?"

"We're aware that he's the Scion of Balance. It's hard to not know about him." Henrietta scoffed, rapping her knuckled against the table at Reginald. "Hey! Can I get some more tea over here? And make sure it's jasmine this time." Her cup was held up in the air and Reginald hurried over to take it from her.

"Right away, Henrietta." Off Reginald dashed towards the kitchen again.

Raziel watched as the two exchanged their 'code of conduct' before his attention went back to Harlequin.

"Kain's presence isn't an unfamiliar one. So I'm not surprised you are asking that question." She folded her hands, elbows on the table. "Hm…"

"What?" Raziel asked.

"I'm sorry, but I've found you to be rude by not introducing yourself to me." Harlequin shrugged.

"You said you knew of my arrival." He said, dumbfounded. "You must know of my name if you foresaw me coming to this place."

"Just because I'm a seer doesn't mean I get names like that." Delmont sighed in disappointment and snapped his fingers. "I'm gifted but I'm not that gifted."

"Wished you were Nupraptor." Halrequin chuckled.

"Not really. At least I wouldn't lose my mind like he did." Delmont sat down then across from Raziel. "Now sir, your name. Please."

Raziel looked amongst the hosts at the table and found them all to be staring at him. Henrietta's glare was of no help and Delmont didn't provide any sort of sympathy to his apparent 'rudeness' to this Hatter woman.

"…You're joking, right?"

"Hell no!" Henrietta snapped.

"You're all quite mad aren't you?" Raziel said, obviously stating a fact from earlier when he was being led to the dining hall.

"Haha, as mad as a hatter." Vorador laughed.

Harlequin's head snapped up and she gave Vorador what could have been considered a death glare from the head of the table. She threw her chair out from behind her and jumped up onto the table.

Raziel seemed to watch this feat with interest. He would have expected that from the rabbit-eared woman sitting next to the Hatter woman, but she didn't even have the chance.

"Harley!" Henrietta called out to her, face now etching a different emotion: concern. "Hey!"

Harlequin stormed across the long table with her stare murderous and she snapped her fingers before a long wooden staff seemed to form in her palm and warp itself into deadly scythe with a Teapot attachment at the head with the jagged blade spouting out of the tip of the teapot.

Reginald had just now arrived back with the tea when the pocket watch attached to his neck was suddenly pulling him towards the scythe. "AAH! M-Madame! Your scythe! Please! Not now. I can't have it off me today!"

Harlequin raised the scythe in her grasp and suddenly had it pointed at Vorador.

The elder vampire could only stare up at Harlequin with regret at what he had said. Her face a scowl and her teeth clenched. "Ah…ahem. Madame?"

"Speak again…I dare you." She sneered.

"Oh…well-ah…" Vorador hadn't the words to speak, and Reginald set the tray of tea down and latched onto the chair Raziel was sitting in. "AAAH! Madame! Please!"

"What's this madness?" Raziel asked him, suddenly getting out of the chair and watching as Reginald clambered into it and clenched the seat with a death grip. "Please sir, I know we've been terrible hosts, but make her stop. She's going to make herself sick!" Reginald pleaded.

"I'll stop her…" Henrietta insisted, standing up.

"Wait." Delmont held his hand up. "I'd like to see what…Mr. Raziel could do."

The remaining party members could only stand there and look at Delmont with sudden surprise.

Raziel included. "You said you didn't-"

Just now got it actually. Monsieur Cat is returning with another guest. I suggest you help Madame back to her seat before she takes Mr. Vorador's head."

Raziel turned his gaze back to the angry Hatter woman standing on the table and threatening Vorador before the Reaver uncoiled around his arm and he leapt up onto the table to pointed the spirit blade at her back.

Harlequin whirled suddenly, the scythe suddenly connecting with The Reaver and freezing in place.

Reginald felt his body stop moving itself in the chair and he settled back down. "Phew."

Her eyes still blazing, Harlequin hissed. "Do not get in my way. I have been insulted and will not settle until I have seen justice." She tried to move the scythe but found it was locked around the Reaver.

Raziel of course hadn't expected the weapon in her hands to survive its forced contact with the spirit blade, but found that the Hatter woman was at a standstill and place his other hand over the wooden handle of the scythe and pressed it down in her hands. "Put your weapon away…and sit down Miss Hatter." He said coldly. "You're being a poor host and very…"

She had called him such a thing before, so now returning the favor seemed just.

"Rude, Miss Hatter. You're being quite rude."

"I-I concur." Reginald stammered.

"Yeah Harley. Stop being a bitch." Henrietta agreed.

"Very rude indeed." Delmont said, yawning.

With no other choice than to back down, Harlequin's scythe unlocked itself from the Reaver and disappeared in her hands.

"Well done, Mr. Raziel." Delmont appraised the wraith, clapping with approval.

"Welcome to the Tea Party."

--

**Authoress Note**: As to how 'Egypt' is involved in Seth's origins, we'll save that for later. For once Harlequin loses her temper, and Chevalier gets petted by Kain. Oh my. Nosgoth certainly is turning upside down. For now tune in for the next installment of The Schrodinger Paradox.


	5. Sasha and Carpe Diem

**Authoress Note**_: _Okay folks, I apologize for the extremely long delay. I went through a huge bout of writer's block, but I think I'm back now. I wanted to get back on track with the story because I truly wanted to finish it. I never exactly finished the other stories that I've written on this series because, well frankly, I thought they all sucked diddly squat.

Enough about that: point is, I'm back. Yay! Let's move on!

I'll respond to reviews next chapter. I don't have time to answer them all for this one. Heheh, Sorry guys. Promise, next chapter. I haven't forgotten about you..

_--_

_Disclaimer 1: I do not own the Legacy of Kain series or its characters. Legacy of Kain is owned by Crystal Dynamics, Edios, and Amy Hening._

_Disclaimer 2: If you note an idea of Alice in Wonderland hinting in this fanfiction, it does not belong to me, it is owned by Lewis Carroll._

_Disclaimer 3: I have my own original characters that belong to me (Madame Hatter, Mistress Hare, and ect). Please do not steal them._

--

The travel through the rest of the fortress proved utterly challenging. Kain had not felt his hunger so greatly before. Each time he moved to kill another warrior that damned cat had dispatched them before he could.

Chevalier would often lick his fingers clean of blood and grin at Kain. "Oh? I'm sorry, did you want to kill that one?"

"If it has not occurred to you all ready, I will have to feed at some point." Kain grit his teeth and clenched the Reaver very tightly in his hand. "I _am_ a vampire after all."

"Aww…but that's not any fun." Chevalier meowed. "You see, to me, the need to feed from these weaklings is pointless. Now, Mr. Kainy-kins-"

"Stop. Right there." Kain said, pointing the Reaver at him. "I will not answer to such absurd names bestowed upon me as such." He growled. "Do not do it again."

"Or WHAT?" Chevalier hissed, pressing his chest at the blade's tip. "You'll cut my fucking head off again? Oh! Oh! No, no, no. You don't think that will do any good. Why I'll just pull myself back together again." His tail was swishing back and forth in a taunting manner.

The foully annoying beast was right. If Kain tried to slay him again, who knows how often he could pull himself back together. Hacking Chevalier up seemed like a pointless idea, but…

That tail…

Kain glanced at it and his brow cocked. "Your tail…it's an interesting shade of lavender." His compliment was false but Chevalier seemed dumb enough to actually believe it. Kain seemed surprise.

"Oh?! Really! Do you like it? It's my pride and joy really-YAAAH!"

With one swipe of the Reaver, Kain had sliced it off and suddenly pulled it back towards him with his telekinetic pull. "Now!" He snarled. "You will stop these silly games of yours and let me kill and feed as I please. Should you fail to do so I might do something…terrible to your _pride and joy_."

"Not…not Sasha…" Chevalier's eyes widened and he plopped down on the floor, yowling and rolling around in an immature fashion. "Ohhh! You bully! Don't you dare hurt my baby! That's mine! OHHH! You'll be so sorry if you even-"

"Oh? Will I?" Kain tightened his hold on it and the appendage writhed frantically in his claws.

"AAAAH!" Chevalier whined. "Sashaaaaaa!"

"Now…will you allow me to feed without anymore hassle? I'd rather the blood be spilt by my hands and consumed than scattered and splattered for naught."

Chevalier sat up and crossed his arms in front of him. "_Finnnnnne._ Be that way. Now gimme." He held his hand out.

"Oh no, I think 'Sasha' will have to overstay its welcome until I am satisfied with my feeding."

"YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! OOH! You're not any fun at all!"

"_Fun_ is nowhere within my vocabulary." Kain smirked.

--

When all of the members at the table were seated once more, Raziel was continually glared at from Harlequin Hatter at the head of the table.

"Oh don't look that way Madame…" Reginald said softly. "It really was for the best. We all had to agree." He insisted. "You were being quite brash and-"

"Silence. More tea." Harlequin's cup was held up in the air and her scowl remained. Henrietta was scratching the top of her head.

Reginald immediately obeyed, rushing out of the room and returning a few moments later with an extremely large tray with several ceramic teacups and kettles all set on the table.

Vorador looked on with uncertainty. The incident had left him stunned into silence and he preferred to not speak unless he wanted to risk his head again. Vorador was all too aware that the Mad Tea Party members were by no means mortal.

"You know Harley, as much of an asshole as this guy is," The Hare woman jabbed her thumb in Raziel's direction. "I think he did the right thing in kind of stopping you. Haha. I mean, yaou didn't want me drop kicking you through a wall." She joked.

"As if you could…" Harlequin seethed.

"Let's not start." Henrietta said through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Raziel, you wanted some tea?" Delmont offered, picking up a sugar bowl instead of a cup.

"Wrong object, Del." Reginald corrected him politely.

Delmont ran his fingers over the sugar bowl and laughed softly. "Oh, my. So it is."

"Are you sure you should not be worried about your sight, Mr. Dormouse?" Vorador asked curiously.

"Well, everybody makes mistakes." Delmont explained, picking up a spoon and felt Reginald set a cup in front of him. "Oh! Is today 'Find the Spice in the Tea' day?" He asked.

"No…" Harlequin muttered.

Delmont's ears twitched and they drooped slightly. "Oh…that is so much fun. I do like that game."

"Ahem." Raziel said to get the party's attention once more. "I'm not one that has too much patience here. Could you explain in more detail of what exactly you are doing here?"

"Well…" Reginald set a cup of tea in front of Raziel, and watched as Raziel pushed it away.

"Hm? But…it's chamomile." The rabbit man said, somewhat confused. "It's delicious."

"No…thank you. I…don't consume human amenities." He explained.

"Oh…sorry." Reginald apologized, picking the teacup back up. "Mr. Vorador?"

"What do you think?" The elder vampire asked, arms crossed and brow cocked.

"Oh. Almost forgot." Reginald's ears drooped and Henrietta snapped her fingers several times.

"Hellooooo! Been waitin'! Why don't we give me the damn cup instead of the guys that don't want it?" She snapped.

"She's always like this. We're cousins." Reginald grinned at Raziel. "Bless her heart."

"Oh please…" Harlequin still seemed to be in a bad mood.

"You don't take losing well do you?" Raziel asked her.

"Hm. I can handle losing just fine…I don't appreciate being told I'm being a poor host." Harlequin stirred her tea around, her scowl still evident. "I'm a very good host I'll have you know."

"You suck." Henrietta joked.

"Oh come off it!" Harlequin hissed.

"Jesus, take a joke." Henrietta laughed, Delmont shaking his head. And his ears twitched again.

"So, Mr. Raziel…shall we get back on the topic of what we are doing here?" Delmont asked.

"That would…be helpful." Raziel said, awkwardly because Delmont had his head directed towards the ceiling.

"How's the weather?" Vorador asked.

"Oh…the same as it was when we started the poker game. Rainy. Thunder. Occasional showers throughout the rest of the day and part of the evening." He shrugged.

'_So…he is a seer of sorts.'_ Raziel pondered.

"Oh. I am." Delmont turned his head in Raziel's direction and winked. "I'm wonderful with occasional thought reading too."

"How did you-" Raziel seemed baffled.

"Well, these ears aren't just for show." Delmont chuckled, touching one of them. "Of course, Mr. Vorador's are."

The elder vampire grit his teeth. "Oh. Ha. Very funny."

"I thought it was." Delmont chuckled, in good humor. "Come now, humor is a good thing to have."

"I don't like jokes very much…" Raziel muttered. "May we continue?"

"Ah, yes."

"No." Henrietta said sarcastically, sipping her jasmine tea.

"Who asked you?" Harlequin snapped.

"Harley, we're not gonna fight about this. You're just pissed because we all told you like it was."

"Well, I didn't appreciate it very much-"

"ENOUGH!" Raziel pounded a fist on the table and made a reasonable dent in the wood.

"AH!" Reginald jumped back slightly. "Oohh. That's such fine wood too." He whimpered.

"Well, Mr. Raziel, I must say, you're temper is quite…ah. It's of no importance." Delmont waved a hand dismissively of the topic. "Anyways, our presence here is quite unexpected. You see we're…unusual mercenaries of sort. We've apparently got ourselves an agenda of revenge."

"Small world." Raziel mumbled somewhat in reference to Kain, cracking his claws slightly. "Do go on."

"Well…at least in Madame's perspective it is revenge. Etta's too you see." He explained. "As to who we are after, I'm afraid they have yet to reveal themselves yet. Obviously it is too soon for me to tell. I may be a seer of sorts, but I'm not one that can tell the future all the time."

"But you foresaw my arrival." Raziel said, cocking his head to the side.

"Far away future is what I cannot tell, not the near future. Your arrival was inevitable anyways." He stirred his tea around and turned his head towards Raziel. "I'm brilliant, but not that brilliant."

"He's great at poker." Vorador grinned.

"My poker face is wonderful." Delmont sighed in fondness of his ability.

"He cheats and he knows it." Henrietta frowned.

"It still doesn't answer my question to your group being here. I didn't expect your…'party' to be so small." Raziel said, looking upon the party members.

"Well…there is one other…" Harlequin sighed. "He's never on time. Lazes about like he has all of the time in the world."

"Meow." Vorador mocked.

Harlequin glared at him. "He is my cat to treat him as I please. You will not refer to him in such a manner." She warned.

"Well he certainly is…_something_." Vorador scoffed. "He's whatever he feels like being."

"So one of your members is missing in action?" Raziel questioned. "Why has he not introduced himself yet?"

"He's in another time." Reginald explained. "I…had to transport him." He cleared his throat nervously.

"Time travel?!" Raziel rose to his feet immediately. "You have the ability to time travel?"

"Well…um…" Reginald scratched the back of his head. "Yes and no…I-"

"I assume this is the device?" Raziel grabbed at Reginald's pocket-watch attachment at his collar. He looked on in fascination of the instrument.

"AAH! Please! Don't touch that! I've got to be on time for everything and I can't have it removed!" He pulled it away from Raziel and hid behind Delmont's chair.

"It's…very complicated to explain my need and use of it. I…don't know how I use it very well really. I just know that I do use it and it's one of my special abilities."

"He turns the times on the table and the table turns upside down on the hourglass." Delmont sang softly before shaking himself back to the current situation. "Sorry about that. I seemed to have been out of it briefly. Hm."

"But, only Moebius the time streamer has that ability and the capability to do such a thing." Raziel informed. "Have you been allied with him?"

"Pffft! AHA! Ahaaahaaa!" Henrietta began bursting out in obnoxious laughter. "That old coot?! Are you fucking serious?! AHAHA!!"

"Etta, your vocabulary is terrible." Harlequin sighed, disgusted with her friend's use of language.

She looked back up at Raziel and rolled her eyes at Henrietta. "To answer your question, we are in league with no one and certainly not one that we have heard so much about. Deceitful creature really."

"I thought little old people were supposed to be nosy and annoying, and they gave you cookies when you came to visit them if they were your neighbors." Reginald assumed innocently.

"What?" Vorador and Raziel said in confused unison.

"No, stupid. This guy's like the pedophile next-door that you want to stab to death until you feel good enough to stop over killing him." Henrietta composed herself.

"But that's not how I remember old folks." Reginald said softly.

"Oh…you're not so familiar with Nosgoth standards of old fools are you?" Vorador asked him.

"Can you tell Harlequin knows more than I do?" Reginald laughed in embarrassment.

Raziel found nothing humorous in reference to Moebius, and Henrietta's interpretation of what she could have planned to do with him seemed little more…than what Raziel could think of.

He was staring at her again and Henrietta balled her fist and held it up so that he could see it. "You wanna eat fist?"

Raziel didn't answer her, only turned his head back to Harlequin, who was more or less still in a very unpleasant mood. Well, better her mood than that…rabbit-eared woman.

Despite Henrietta's foul and unpleasant demeanor, Vorador's interest in her was clearly the same as it had been during the poker game. There was really no change.

Vorador's attention was quickly drawn away when he suddenly felt something hot and unpleasant being poured over his head. Harlequin had deliberately stood from her seat, grabbed one of the teapots on the table, and poured it over Vorador's head.

Reginald's jaw dropped and Delmont pursed his lips in silence.

"Ohh…that good tea." Reginald whimpered.

"Ahe,. Well played Madame." The seer cleared his throat nervously.

"GRAAAH!"

"Eyes forward, Mr. Vorador." She said coldly, slamming the teapot down and strolling back towards her chair.

Vorador's patience was wearing thinner by the moment and the fact Harlequin had so boldly insulted him in such a way was not helping to lighten his mood.

Raziel mentally noted to not stare at either one of the two females even if it was in the event of dazing off. "You were…continuing, Madame." He said in reminder of the situation.

"I'm aware." Harlequin said in a steely tone. She picked up the same teapot she had dumped over Vorador's head and added more of the liquid substance to a cup in front of her.

"What…are you exactly?" Raziel questioned, watching her movements cautiously.

"We are…what we became. How we became what we are…well, that's beyond us." Harlequin explained. "We are human in some aspects, yet we are not in others." She sipped her tea.

"But you are not vampires?"

"No. But I suppose we must have been associated with them at some point. At least…that's what fragmented memories of mine are able to piece together. Something about 'enemy race will never know what hit them'." Delmont shrugged. "Either way, Mr. Raziel. Do you like poker?"

"That's not relevant to the topic…" Harlequin grumbled. "Why ask him that Delmont?"

"Yes, why ask that of me?" Raziel looked at Delmont quizzically and his response was a smirk from the little man.

"Well, your own origins fascinate me. You're not vampire but the same genetics run through your body; like us in a sense. It's intriguing. I'll tell you what, why don't you and I play a little game of poker. You tell me information about yourself. I'm intrigued and I like learning new things. I seem to be more and more disinterested in Mr. Vorador's library every day."

"I don't trust your intentions. I have no reason to trust any of you." Raziel seemed apprehensive.

"Well, tell you what. You can ask any questions of me and I'll be happy to answer."

"You believe that will my mind about your intentions?"

"No. I'm merely asking…that you enjoy just enjoy yourself for even a short amount of time. As the saying goes…"

"Saying?"

"Carpe Diem. You must seize the day for what it is worth. Even for the little moments that seem insignificant."

Delmont's words had some wisdom to them and he did seem to be only one out of the group actually willing to answer his questions. So…

"Deal the cards…"

--

**Authoress Note**: Well that was certainly an interesting chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it after such a long wait. Thanks for your patience. I truly appreciate it and I once again apologize for it. Read, Enjoy, and Review. Thanks!


End file.
